


Don't Cry

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: Promnis Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Challenge Response, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Altissia, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Everyone is allowed a moment of weakness after tragedy.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> A 200 word, dialogue only challenge from one of my discord servers. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love <3

“Iggy? How did you find me?”

“I'm blind Prompto, not deaf.”

“I uh...right. That’s not what I...I didn’t expect you to be making jokes about it already. It’s only been a week.”

“Truth be told Prompto, I don’t expect my vision to return. I’ve made my peace with it.”

“You don’t know that! You could still…!”

“Prompto. It’s alright. Though I may not have fully considered the consequences of my actions at the time, looking back I would have done the same thing. There’s no reason to fret over it.”

“I just…”

“Hm?”

“It’s not fair Iggy! What happened to you, Noct losing Luna, Gladio being so angry at everyone...I just want to help all of you guys and I can’t! I can’t fix it! I can’t even be strong enough to support all of you. It’s not...it’s not fair…”

“Is that why you’re here alone? Prompto, you’re allowed your grief, just as we all are. Don’t feel that you need to hide from us. These things that happened...they...can’t be helped. But I can assure you that in time, they will get better. Prompto? Are you…? Come here darling...I’ve got you. Don’t cry...”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
